


Strangers

by 22_Ti



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22_Ti/pseuds/22_Ti
Summary: Last night was a haze for both of us. Somehow we woke up hungover in a bed that isn't either of ours, and neither of us recognizes the house. We should probably get out of here before someone calls the cops on us.
Relationships: Beca Mitchell & Aubrey Posen, Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Mitchsen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Strangers

Beca's eyes opened as she squinted into the bright light streaming through the window. Without moving, she tried to look at her surroundings. _Where the fuck am I?_ Her head was pounding probably as a result of the quantity of alcohol she'd consumed the night before.

As she went to roll over, Beca froze. _Ahhh hell_. Someone was lying beside her on the bed—a blonde, taller by the looks of it. And Beca didn't know anyone who looked like that. Beca wracked her brain for a clue to what had happened the night before and how she'd ended up in bed with a stranger. Well, since they both seemed to be entirely naked, she knew part of what happened the night before.

When the woman next her started to stir, Beca froze. The blonde stretched as she turned over, pulling the covers to wrap around her body. As Beca didn't want to be fully exposed, she tried to keep at least part of the sheet. At that resistance, the blonde opened her eyes and saw Beca. "Who the hell are you?" She was on the verge of screaming as she scrambled for more of the covers. To her persistence, Beca didn't let go of the small portion of the sheet she had a grip on and was able to stay at least somewhat adequately covered. "Why am I in your bed?" The blonde looked around for her clothes that were strewn over the bedroom floor. But she didn't seem to be able to find a way to get to them without exposing herself.

" _My_ bed?" Beca hissed. "This isn't my bed. I thought we were in _your_ bed!"

The blonde's eyes grew wide as the realization hit. "Wait. Are you seriously telling me we aren't at your place?"

"Nope," Beca replied. “Not my apartment.”

"And we aren't at my place. So, where the hell _are_ we?" Beca could only shrug at the blonde's question, which made the blonde nervous. "Turn your head so I can get dressed."

"Apparently, I've seen it already," Beca snarked before doing as she was requested.

"Shhh, what if someone is home, and they hear us?"

Beca chuckled. “What’s your name, blondie?”

The woman gave a grumpy sigh. “Like it matters. But I’m Aubrey.”

“Well, Aubrey, I’m Beca. I think I know what happened.” While Aubrey was getting dressed, so was Beca. When Aubrey turned around, she saw Beca sitting on the edge of the bed, fiddling with her phone.

“Put that away and let’s try to figure out how to get out of here. Help me make up the bed.”

Beca shushed her and stood up so Aubrey could straighten the bedcovers. Beca still had her head buried in her phone, and Aubrey was beginning to get really irked. When the blonde went over to pull the phone from Beca, the brunette swatted her hand.

“Stop it!” Beca turned her back on the blonde. “Look!” She held up her phone that had a trio of what looked like security videos on the screen. “The parents are in the kitchen. I don’t see anybody else or animals. I bet we can just walk out the front door.”

“But what about their alarm?”

Beca punched a few buttons on her phone. “I temporarily disabled it in silent mode. Come on.” She grabbed Aubrey’s hand and pulled her towards the stairs as she kept an eye on the security cameras. They quietly made their way down the stairs and were less than six feet from the front door.

“Mom! Dad!” A teenager was sitting in the front room; earbuds pulled from his ears. Both women froze. “MOM! There are two women in here.” Apparently, his parents were used to ignoring his yells. When the camera showed no parent had moved from the kitchen, Beca and Aubrey rushed out the front door.

Once Beca and Aubrey had made their way several houses down, Beca tucked into a hidden driveway to again study her phone. “What now?”

“I’m turning their alarm system back on. That and ordering us an Uber.” Luckily a ride was nearby, and within five minutes, they were on their way.

“How did you know how to do that? With their alarm system and all?”

Beca shot a warning look at Aubrey and motioned towards the driver. “Later,” she whispered.

Before long, the driver pulled up in front of a coffee shop and let them out. Beca grabbed Aubrey’s hand and tugged her inside. “Come on. There’s some stuff I have to do.” On the side wall of the shop was a bank of computers. Beca chose the one situated in the far back corner of the room. She pulled out her wallet, groaned, then held out her hand.

“I need a credit card.”

“What? No!” Aubrey was shocked at this stranger even thought about asking her for a credit card.

Beca rolled her eyes. “Look. I need to fix the videos from that house.” She ticked off the choices. “You can either loan me your card, or we can get caught. And I guess I left my card at the club last night.”

Aubrey reluctantly handed over her card for Beca to swipe at the terminal. She then handed it back. “Hey, will you get us some coffee? Black, two sugars for me.” When Aubrey rolled her eyes, Beca threw up her hands. “Look, I’ll pay you back. I promise.”

The blonde stomped off, and Beca started a program to launching before going back to the tech help desk at the front of the shop. “Thanks, Mike. Put these on my tab.” She grabbed the two USB drives he’d pulled out of the drawer and walked back to the terminal. After locating what she was looking for, she loaded files onto each of the USB drives.

When Aubrey returned with the coffee, she sat back and watched as Beca’s fingers flew over the keyboard. “Are you going to clue me in with any of this?”

After a few more minutes of work at a rapid pace, Beca leaned back in the chair and took a sip of her coffee. “Thanks, Aubrey.” She tilted her head left, then right, stretching out the kinks. She pulled her wallet back out and pulled out an identification card that said “Sentry Security,” along with her name and photo.

“I work for the security company that the house had. I guess I saw the signage in the yard or on the windows. Best I can tell from the videos and logs, I disabled the alarm system so we could get inside.”

“How exactly did you do that?”

“Well,” Beca answered sheepishly, “I have access to the default codes on all the systems of the area. I’m kind of a supervisor.” She plugs in one of the USB drives. “Watch this.”

Once the video ran for a bit, Aubrey saw herself and Beca stumbling up the sidewalk. Aubrey kept trying to jump on Beca’s back, which made Beca stagger even more. Drunk Beca squinted at the house before pulling out her phone and punching a bunch of keys. The video showed the girls falling over each other as Beca quietly opened the door. The next file showed them sneaking out of the house.

Aubrey was watching the computer screen, arms crossed, with a scowl on her face. When she looked over at Beca, who was laughing, she said, “I don’t know why you think this is funny. We could get arrested for breaking and entering.”

“Nope,” Beca said as she pulled out the USB drive and handed it to Aubrey. “These two drives are the only proof of our little stunt last night. I wiped the videos from the security system along with all proof of entry and exit.” Aubrey looked at her dubiously. “I promise.”

* * *

Later that afternoon, Aubrey pulled her car into the gas station and got out to pump her fuel. After she inserted her card, twisted open her gas cap, and put the nozzle in the car. She squeezed the handle, yet nothing happened. Frustrated, she swiped her card again. And again, it didn’t work. “Damn it.” She grabbed her purse before locking her car and headed inside.

“Twenty dollars on pump five, please.” The blonde handed over the bill.

Beca shut off the slushie flow and snapped the lid on her drink as she walked up behind Aubrey to pay. “Oh, hey, Aubrey. I almost didn’t recognize you with your clothes on.”

The blonde whipped around, indignation plastered on her face. Rather than giving a witty retort, she turned on her heel and left. Beca took a slurp of her drink before calling after Aubrey. “See you later.”

“Not if I see you first,” Aubrey retorted.

* * *

“Happy birthday, Aubrey!” The redhead ran up and wrapped her arms around the neck of her best friend. “I’m so excited we had time to get together today.” She went around and took a seat at the table next to her friend.

“Thank you, Chloe. I know I’ve been a bit incommunicado lately.”

“Yeah, what happened to you the other night? I saw you taking shots with that tiny little brunette, and then… I didn’t see you at all.” Chloe teasingly pushed her friend’s shoulder. “Did you sneak off with her?” Taking a sip of water, Aubrey avoided looking at her friend’s eyes. “Hmmm, I’ll get it out of you.” Their conversation was interrupted by the server coming over to pour their wine and take their orders.

“Here’s to the birthday girl,” Chloe chirped as she raised her glass to tap against Aubrey’s.

After a bottle of wine and lunch, Chloe prodded her friend again. “Now, Aubrey, spill.”

Aubrey rolled her eyes and launched into her tale, at least what she remembered of the next morning.

“Wait, so let me get this right. Are you telling me this girl broke into a house after disabling the security system, then the next morning hacked in and erased all proof of the dirty deed?”

The blonde drained her glass before pouring one more. Then she nodded. “Yup. That pretty much covers it.”

Chloe emptied the last of the bottle into her own glass. “Remind me not to use Sentry Security!”

* * *

The next morning, Aubrey had her head down, rushing to work, reading an e-mail on her phone when her body solidly connected with another. Her phone flew out of her hand before bouncing against the brick wall and falling to the sidewalk. “Damn it! Watch where you are going,” she yelled at whoever had run into her. She bent down to retrieve her phone, and her head immediately slammed into the other person’s who was bending down at the same time. “Shit.” The blonde rubbed her sore head. When she saw the person holding her phone, her eyes widened. “SHIT.”

Beca grinned back at her as she passed the other woman’s phone back and forth between her hands and looked Aubrey up and down. She seductively wet her lips as her eyes paused on the blonde’s breasts. “Nice power suit, Aubrey.” Beca stretched her arm out and offered the phone with a sly smirk on her face.

“Why can’t you watch where you are going?” Aubrey huffed as she snatched her phone back.

“Hey, you were the one with your head buried in your phone.” Beca held her hands up in a defensive manner. “I was simply headed to work and got walloped.” She motioned to the building they were standing in front of. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, klutz.” Beca took a few more steps and pushed open the rotating door of the office building.

Aubrey was almost too stunned to speak. As she realized that her office building was right next to Beca’s, her heart sank. “ _Just what I need. More encounters of the strange kind,”_ she thought. Aubrey entered her building and pulled off her shades. “Good morning, Jeffery.” The security guard greeted her back as she punched the up button on the elevator. Suddenly something caught her attention, Jeffery’s uniform. Ignoring the opening elevator, Aubrey rushed over to the guard’s podium. “Sentry Services? Jeffery, is our building secured by the company next door?”

“Yes, indeed, Miss Aubrey,” he proudly replied. “They are one of the best – security alarms, cameras, the works. And they have great benefits! I wouldn’t work for anyone else.”

The blonde gave a nervous fake smile before heading back to the elevator bank. After unlocking the office and dropping her things on her desk, she closed the door and called Chloe. “You’ll never guess who I ran into this morning. Literally.”

“Hopefully, it was that adorable little security guard from the other night,” Chloe twittered.

“Ugh, her name was Beca. She’s not a security guard; she’s a supervisor. And yes.”

“I don’t see the problem, Bree. Maybe you two can go out again.”

Aubrey made a disgusted sound. “Ahhh, no, Chloe. She’s irritating, super cocky. What’s worse is that the company she works for, Sentry Security, holds the security contract for my building. Their main offices are right next door.”

“That’s convenient.” Chloe loved teasing her best friend. “For you.”

“No, Chlo, it’s not. I don’t trust her. If she could hack into that home system and alter their video so easily, what’s to say she won’t abuse her authority here? What if there’s a camera in my office, and she’s watching me right now?” Aubrey was getting herself worked up and quickly looked around her office for a camera.

“Relax. I’m sure she’s not that kind of person.”

After Aubrey hung up the phone, she sat for a moment to collect her thoughts. She couldn’t get Beca’s look out of her mind. She had felt naked, almost like Beca could see right through her clothes. And Aubrey wasn’t quite sure how that made her feel.

* * *

Beca kicked back in her office chair and mentally replayed her morning encounter with Aubrey. She knew her previous weekend fling was hot and all (lord knows she’d replayed the security footage enough times salivating over her bedmate), but seeing the woman in a perfectly tailored suit had caught her off guard. To say Aubrey was sexy was an understatement. The woman was drop-dead gorgeous with a body to die for. Beca already knew she was fine, but seeing her in that power suit left nothing to the imagination. She closed her eyes and envisioned the blonde’s perfectly arched eyebrows, lipstick of just the right shade, and high cheekbones.

Realizing maybe she shouldn’t have been so short with Aubrey when they collided this morning, Beca began to think about how she could find who the woman was and arrange for another “run-in.” After much consideration, her thoughts came up empty and decided perhaps she’d better get to work.

A few hours later, Beca’s got a call from her best friend. “Hey, Stacie. What’s up?”

Her pal explained that she’d been invited to a last-minute birthday gathering at a co-worker’s house that night. “It’s _her_ best friend’s birthday, and I figure since you are _my_ best friend, you should go.”

After quite a bit of complaining on Beca’s part and convincing on Stacie’s part, Beca asked, “exactly how small is this birthday party?”  
  


“Ummmm, not big. Beca, please?” Stacie’s voice had turned almost pleading. “Okay, four of us. But I really like Chloe, and the party is for her friend. I don’t want her friend to feel like a third wheel at her own birthday.”

“Wait! Are you setting me up on a date?”

“No, Mitchell, I wouldn’t do that. I just really want to see Chloe outside of work. So she knows I’m not just some geeky lab rat.”

Finally, Stacie convinced her friend to come to the party. “The party is at Chloe’s. I’ll text you the address. Be there at seven, Mitchell. Sharp.”

* * *

Beca tucked her dark blue tank top into her skinny jeans before doing two buttons of her black and white plaid shirt she wore over it. After shrugging on her favorite leather jacket, she headed to the address Stacie had texted her. She was about half a block away when she realized she couldn’t show up to Chloe’s empty-handed. She turned her car back around and headed to the liquor store. Once she’d selected a nice bottle of wine, she popped into the florist next door and picked out a small bouquet that the salesperson told her said “birthday.” Beca decided then she could head to the party. She was going to be late but not by much.

After ringing the doorbell, Beca nervously tapped her foot on the porch. She felt like Stacie was unabashedly setting her up but figured she owed Stacie for getting her out of many pickles in the past. Stacie opened the door and dragged her inside. She leaned down and whispered into Beca’s ear. “I thought Chloe was smoking! Wait until you get an eyeful of her friend. You are so going to thank me, Mitchell.” Stacie waved her hand like she was fanning a flame. They started towards the kitchen.

“Wait,” Chloe’s voice rang out. “Sentry Security not only does the system for your office building but your apartment complex, too? Aubrey, what if this woman is a psycho? You should report what she did. Otherwise, you’ll live in fear that your safety is being compromised. Crazy women!” Chloe rolled her eyes.

The two brunettes walked into the kitchen, and Beca cleared her voice as her eyes locked on Aubrey. “I suppose you are the birthday girl,” she said sarcastically. “These are for you.” She stiffly held out the flowers. “Happy birthday.” She then turned to Chloe. “And that would make you the hostess. For you.” She placed the wine bottle on the island.

Chloe hadn’t noticed the shift in energy and spouted off. “Stacie, birthday girl here was just telling me how that woman she went home with the other night also has access to the security system where she lives.”

Realization hit Stacie as she looked down at her friend, who was fuming. “I’m. Not. A. Psycho.” Beca’s stilted words came from between gritted teeth.

“Hey, hey, let’s back up a minute.” Stacie immediately tried to defuse the situation. She grabbed the wine bottle and went around the island. “Chloe, where do you keep your opener and glasses? Let’s have some of this wine and talk about things.”

* * *

Beca sat as far away from Aubrey as she could, arms crossed, and talked in short, stilted sentences. The four sat around the table in silence as they drank a bit of wine. Chloe had ordered a variety of food from Aubrey’s favorite Thai place, and Stacie had brought a grand assortment of fancy cupcakes from Empire Cake. When the food delivery arrived, Chloe went to answer the door, and Stacie wisely made herself scarce.

“Beca?” Aubrey addressed the brunette cautiously. “I’m sorry.”

“Hmmmft. No, you aren’t. You are only sorry you got caught.” The two sat in silence a bit longer. “I’m not a psycho, Aubrey.”

“You just scare me.”

“I scare you? How?” Beca scoffed. “Because I know my way around security systems?”

“Maybe scare is the wrong word. How can I trust you now that I’ve seen first hand what you can do with Sentry Security systems.”

“First of all,” Beca hissed through gritted teeth. “we _both_ ended up in that bed in a strange house that morning. I still haven’t figured out why we were even there, but from the looks of the camera footage, we were having a pretty good time. And since we both woke up stark naked, I’d venture to say we had a good time after we broke in, too. We could have just gotten arrested for B&E.”

Aubrey reached over and put her hand on top of Beca’s. “I truly am sorry, Beca. All this just really has me rattled.”

About that time, Chloe came back with the food. “Who’s hungry?” She began laying out food boxes.

The time with Chloe and Stacie out of the dining room had gone a long way in defusing the tension between Beca and Aubrey. By the end of the meal, both women were even laughing and joking around with each other. Although, Aubrey wasn’t all giggles and sunshine when Beca smashed a cupcake in her face. “Hey, these are expensive!”

Beca grinned before reaching over to grab a handful of the cake and frosting off Aubrey’s face and shoving it in her mouth. “But tasty!”

The four continued their little birthday party as they went through many bottles of wine that night. Stacie had produced a bottle of Jägermeister and insisted they switch to birthday shots. Needless to say, the foursome were well on their way to being quite intoxicated.

* * *

Beca's eyes opened as she squinted into the bright light streaming through the window. Without moving, she tried to look at her surroundings. _Where the fuck am I?_ Her head was pounding probably as a result of the quantity of alcohol she'd consumed the night before.

As she went to roll over, Beca froze. _Ahhh hell_. Someone was lying beside her on the bed. She grinned since this time she knew who that someone was. And again, since they both seemed to be quite naked, she knew they probably had a repeat of their first night together.

When Aubrey next her started to stir, Beca froze, not sure how the blonde would respond. Aubrey’s eyes peeked open and landed on Beca. She gave a deep groan before exclaiming, “oh shit. You again.”

Beca grinned as she responded. “Oh, Aubrey, you know you can’t get enough of me. Otherwise, you wouldn’t keep coming back.”


End file.
